This invention relates to a word processor and more particularly to a format setter thereof for changing format during text editing (In this specification, "text editing" includes text creation).
In conventional word processors, the change of the format during editing a text or so on the word processor has been accomplished in a manner that, after moving the cursor to the position at which the change should start (change start position), the format setting mode is entered to change the format, then the mode is escaped so that the character data following the cursor position is reformed according to the newly set format.
With the above prior word processors, for changing the format during editing operation, it has been necessary to first move the cursor to the change start position, then entering the format setting mode. Also, when the format set mode is escaped after setting the new format, reforming operation takes place according to the new format, however the cursor remains positioned at the beginning of the reformed character data group so that the cursor has to be moved to the edit re-start position, resulting in an unsmooth restart of text editing operation.